


let me show you how i love you

by damipussycomplex



Series: love can be deceiving [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Con to Non-con, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Redacted Consent, Somnophilia, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, and if that’s through force then so be it!!, damnit Dick just wants Damian to know that he’s loved and wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: DicklovesDamian, has told him numerous times, but he’s not too sure Damian believes him, or understands to what extent. So he decides to show him instead.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: love can be deceiving [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864717
Comments: 22
Kudos: 224





	let me show you how i love you

**Author's Note:**

> first dickdami fic!! inspired by one of my Twitter threads :)
> 
> EDIT: i really do have the best moots and i should've linked this earlier but i completely forgot, so check out the beautiful [art](https://twitter.com/rottencloset/status/1283428528227184640) that [rottencloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset) made based off this fic!!

They’re lying together on Grayson’s bed when it happens, Grayson’s hands slipping underneath the hem of Damian’s overly large shirt and tracing nonsensical little patterns over the bare skin of Damian’s lower back as he noses at Damian’s hair. 

Grayson lifts one of his hands to cup Damian’s chin and tilt his face up so he can kiss Damian’s forehead and eyelids and nose and cheeks. Damian finds himself holding back a smile. 

“Hey,” Grayson says, keeping his voice lowered as he rolls them over so that Damian is on top of him and thumbs at the corner of Damian’s mouth. Damian opens his eyes to see Grayson looking at him with fondness written all over his face, and it makes his cheeks heat up a little, but he refuses to hide from Grayson. 

Grayson’s grin widens at the sight of his blush and he presses his mouth to one of Damian’s warm cheeks, then leans back again to look Damian in the eye. “You know how much I love you, Dami?” He asks, face softening as he cups the side of Damian’s face. 

“I have some idea,” Damian mumbles, leaning into Grayson’s hand on his face as his mouth curls into a smirk. “You’re obsessed with me.”

Grayson laughs softly, not at all embarrassed by what Damian has just said as he hooks his fingers into the neckline of Damian’s shirt, absentmindedly tugging at it to reveal his shoulder. 

“Maybe I do have a bit of an addiction to you, but who can blame me? Look at you.” He gives Damian a quick once over, hand tightening on Damian’s hip as he leans in again to press kisses down the slope of Damian’s neck and his bared shoulder. 

“So pretty, baby,” Grayson breathes out over Damian’s skin. “Can’t believe I managed to get you all to myself.” Grayson suddenly surges up to roll them back over and kisses him hard, pinning Damian’s wrists to the bed. 

Damian lets out a surprised sound, muffled by Grayson’s mouth on his, then gives in and kisses him back, carefully twisting his wrists out of the grip on them to curl his fingers into Grayson’s soft hair. 

Grayson pulls back after kissing Damian until his lips feel bruised, biting his own lip as his eyes are drawn to Damian’s mouth when he licks his lips. His eyes flash up, dark and hungry, pupils blown wide already, irises a thin ring of bright blue. 

“Can I show you something?” Grayson asks, eyes following his own fingers as they push up the bottom of Damian’s shirt until it’s bunched up underneath his armpits and tugs on a nipple, grinning with satisfaction when it makes Damian’s breath hitch and his eyelashes flutter. 

“Yes,” Damian answers, breathless as he pulls Grayson back into another kiss, who reciprocates enthusiastically, giving Damian’s nipple one last tweak before removing his own pathetic excuse for a shirt and spreading Damian’s legs wide to settle comfortably between them on his stomach. 

Grayson flashes a smile up at him before pressing a kiss to Damian’s hip, just above the waistband of his underwear, followed by the other hip and kisses being peppered across the insides of his thighs. Damian groans in frustration and rolls his hips up against Grayson’s face, who smirks into his skin and cups the wet heat between his legs. 

Damian’s breath comes out in a soft hiss as Grayson’s fingers splay out over his cunt and his thumb moves to rub Damian’s clit through the damp fabric of his underwear. “You’re already so worked up, Dami. Just from a little kissing?” Grayson teases, grin sharpening when Damian tugs harshly at his hair in an attempt to get him to shut his big mouth. 

“Shut up, Grayson,” Damian grumbles, but he’s breathing a little too heavily for it to have any effect. “I’m sure I could say the same thing about you.” Grayson huffs out a laugh, eyes darkening when Damian lifts a hand from his hair to toy with his nipples, barely biting back a whine. 

Grayson stares at him for a little longer before kissing his inner thigh again and peeling his underwear off, easily lifting Damian’s thighs to hook them over his broad shoulders. “What do you want me to do to you?” 

He slides two fingers into Damian’s wet cunt, making his thighs tremble as he whimpers softly. “Come on, baby. Tell me what you want.” Grayson glances up at him with dark eyes then bites into the meat of his thigh, sucking for long enough to leave an indent in the shape of his teeth. 

Damian jerks underneath him, gripping onto his shoulders. “Grayson, you have a  _brain_ , you know  _exactly_ what I want,” he growls, pulling at Grayson’s hair to try and steer him in the right direction instead of further down the inside of his leg. 

Grayson ignores the insistent tugging on his hair and instead lifts one of Damian’s thighs off his shoulder to mouth at the skin just above his knee, dragging his teeth over a scar before kissing his knee and down his leg. He sucks deep bruises into Damian’s skin all the way to his ankle where he gently scrapes his teeth over the bone and then switches to the other leg. 

Damian throws his head back and forces himself to just  _breathe_ , even as the bastard starts to laugh at him, knowing that anger and violence are not the right way to get Grayson to stop teasing him. 

He must now stoop to new lows. 

“Richard,  _please_ ,” Damian tries, his voice dangerously close to a whine, but all that does is make Grayson pull his fingers out, resulting in Damian wanting to cry. 

“What? I’m just showing you how much I love every single part of you,” Grayson claims, a faux innocent look on his face, but Damian can hear the thinly veiled amusement in his voice. “And  _Richard,_ really?” Grayson continues, teasing. “Way to make me feel like an old man when I’m in bed with you, Damian.”

Damian briefly considers the pros and cons of knocking Grayson out and just riding his cock before deciding that the disadvantages must definitely outweigh the advantages, because if they didn’t, Grayson would be unconscious right now and Damian wouldn’t be forced to listen to any more of his ridiculous commentary. 

“Come on, Dami,” Grayson coaxes him, stroking up the inside of Damian’s thigh with a gentle hand. “Just say the word and I’ll do it. What do you want?”

“I — your mouth. Your tongue,” Damian blurts, cheeks flushing bright red almost immediately after he says it. But Grayson doesn’t mock him or laugh at him, just smiles encouragingly and kisses the bottom of his thigh, making him shudder.

“Yeah? You have it. You have all of me, Damian,” Grayson says, brutally honest as always, and it makes Damian’s face burn. “Where do you want me?”

“I — you  _know_ where, don’t do this to me, Grayson,” Damian begs. 

“Go on. Say it,” Grayson insists, fingers rubbing circles into his skin. 

“I want it in — want it inside me,” Damian rushes out, squeezing his eyes shut as an embarrassed blush rises to his face. 

“There we go, that’s all I wanted from you,” Grayson says, and he sounds pleased as he shifts so that he’s back between Damian’s thighs, lifting Damian’s thighs up and out to spread them wider so he can see  _everything_. 

Damian wants to close his legs or cover his hot face or do  _something_ so that Grayson will stop giving him that look which makes Damian feel like Grayson wants to  eat him. 

Damian sighs in relief, combing his fingers through Grayson’s hair when he finally stops yapping and gets his mouth on him, licking into him with such enthusiasm that Damian could swear Grayson is the one enjoying this the most. 

He fucks his tongue into Damian’s cunt, the thumb of one hand rubbing quick, tight little circles over Damian’s clit, the other hand pressing bruises into the soft skin of his thigh as he props Damian’s hips up, encouraging Damian to grind against his tongue until he’s gasping for more. 

Damian’s fingers clench in Grayson’s hair to hold him still, and Grayson groans into his skin, sending vibrations through him. And then a finger slides into his cunt with the next swipe of Grayson’s tongue over his clit, and Damian is  _gone_ , back arching, hips jerking against Grayson’s face.

Damian expects Grayson to lower his legs to wrap around his waist, to tease and annoy him by rubbing the head of his cock against Damian’s clit and up and down against his cunt before finally thrusting into him and swallowing down all of Damian’s whines and protests with a kiss, but no. 

That’s not happening today, it seems, because Grayson’s head is still between his thighs, tongue unrelenting as he laps at Damian’s cunt and sucks on his swollen clit, slick and come and Grayson’s saliva trailing down the back of Damian’s legs. 

Damian has to shove his knuckles into his mouth and bite down on them to muffle his moan when he comes on Grayson’s tongue for a second time, trembling thighs clamping down around Grayson’s head to keep him in place as he gushes slick and come all over Grayson’s face. 

And yet, Grayson doesn’t stop. 

Damian’s third orgasm of the night comes quickly, Grayson seeming even more eager to push him over the edge as it starts to hurt. He’s not so much licking as he is drooling into Damian’s cunt, messy and embarrassingly wet. 

Grayson finally pulls back, licking the mess of slick from his shiny lips and wiping the back of his hand over his wet chin. But it looks like he’s just taking a short break to clean himself up a little, because not too long after, he’s diving back in between Damian’s legs tongue-first, burying his face in Damian’s cunt once more. 

“Grayson,  _stop_ ,” Damian whines helplessly, eyes growing wet with tears as Grayson’s tongue delicately traces over his inner labia and the underside of the hood of his clit, where he’s already extremely sensitive, even without having had three orgasms in quick succession. 

Damian’s face is wet and sticky with tears that he doesn’t have the energy to wipe off as Grayson easily slides three fingers into him at once and roughly fucks them into him, making an obscene squelching sound as they move in and out of his sloppy cunt. 

Grayson finally takes his mouth off him to scrape the stubble starting to grow on his jaw across Damian’s sensitive clit as his fingers start to thrust in even faster. It  _hurts_ , a dull ache between Damian’s legs which is only intensified as Grayson dares to graze his teeth over Damian’s clit. 

He comes again, hiccupping out a sob and tugging frantically at Grayson’s hair in a feeble attempt to move him away, begging him to stop. 

Grayson is either too engrossed in what he’s doing to hear Damian, or actively chooses to just ignore him, because he’s  _still_ going, even as Damian pleads with him to just stop or at least slow down, voice growing more hoarse with each word that comes out of his mouth. 

“No more,  _please_ ,” Damian begs, voice thick with tears as he tries to squirm away. But Grayson’s arm clamps down over his hips and around his thighs, keeping him locked in place. His throat hurts, but Damian isn’t sure if it’s from how many tears he’s cried or if it’s because of how long he’s been begging Grayson to stop. 

Damian is powerless to stop Grayson as a fourth finger teases at his entrance, gathering copious amounts of slick and Grayson’s spit before somehow worming its way inside him next to Grayson’s tongue and three of his fingers. 

He tries his best to pull one of his legs free so he can kick Grayson away or do something to get him off, but Grayson is bigger and stronger than him, and just holds on even tighter as Damian sobs. 

Grayson’s fingers press bruises into his skin as he sucks sloppily on Damian’s clit, curling his fingers together and finally pressing the tip of his thumb in, followed by all of his fingers, then finally all of his hand with a disgustingly wet sound as it painfully pops inside his cunt, all the way up to the wrist. 

Damian — Damian can’t  _breathe_ without feeling Grayson  _everywhere_ ; inside him, on top of him, all around him. The pressure of Grayson’s entire fist and his insistent tongue and the feeling of being so very  _full_ that there’s a slight bulge in his stomach is all too much for him to handle.

Not even knowing if he orgasms for the fifth time, eyes stinging and throat hoarse with tears, everything fades to black as Damian passes out. 

* * *

Damian wakes to the feeling of something thrusting inside him, not as wet or as flexible as a tongue, but thicker and hotter and harder. Tears cling to his clumped lashes as he slowly opens his eyes, face sticky and wet and probably looking thoroughly debauched. 

He tries to move his legs and curl in on himself, but his thighs are kept wide open, leaving Damian’s throbbing cunt exposed to Grayson’s cock and greedy eyes, which snap up to look at him as soon as it’s evident that he’s awake. 

Grayson grins at him as he suddenly slows down the movement of his hips and shifts a little, grinding into Damian at a new angle, making him whimper as something slides down his cheek, but he isn’t crying anymore. 

“You back with me, pretty boy?” Grayson asks, voice a low murmur as he reaches up to push a few strands of damp hair off Damian’s sweaty forehead, fingers lingering at his temple. Damian doesn’t have the energy to do much more than blink at him with bleary eyes. 

Grayson’s smile becomes sheepish as he thumbs at the corner of Damian’s slack mouth, tracing his fingers over Damian’s cheekbone. “Might have gotten a  _little_ carried away there, but  _you’re_ the one who asked for my mouth on you, so you should’ve been prepared for it.”

His eyes darken, darting over Damian’s face and then Grayson leans in to kiss him, biting his bottom lip. Damian can do nothing but moan weakly as Grayson’s tongue slides into his mouth, lifting his shaking hands from the bed to grip onto Grayson’s biceps in an attempt to ground himself. 

Grayson pulls back from him with a hiss, groaning into Damian’s neck as his thrusts become faster, more erratic. “You have any idea how good you look with your face covered in my come?” He asks, and Damian’s stomach drops as he realises that Grayson just kept going, kept using his body even as he was unresponsive. 

Grayson takes no notice of the way Damian starts to tense up, instead looking down at his cunt and cursing under his breath as he pushes Damian’s thighs closer to his chest, bending him in half. 

“You’re leaking,” he growls, and Damian focuses on the feeling of something sticky trickling out of his cunt and sliding down the back of his thighs, feeling a little sick once he notices that the sound of Grayson fucking into him is even louder and more obscene than before. 

He wonders if Grayson  _intentionally_ pushed him over the edge into unconsciousness so that he could just do whatever he wanted to Damian’s body, regardless of whether or not Damian himself would’ve wanted it were he still awake. 

Damian knows for a fact that he wouldn’t have normally given Grayson permission to fuck him without a condom, because he doesn’t like having to clean up afterwards, and takes multiple precautions to ensure that he does not become pregnant. 

Grayson  _knows_ that too. But he did it anyway, is still fucking his come deeper into Damian’s cunt, and Damian is too tired, too overstimulated to fight him back or to bother trying to do anything about it. 

He inhales sharply as Grayson’s hips stutter and he shoves his cock deep inside Damian’s cunt with a low groan, deep enough for Damian to be able to actually feel it when he places a hand on his stomach. 

Damian braces himself as Grayson presses a kiss to his neck and pets his hips, bruised by his own hands before pulling out with a grimace. He fights the urge to close his legs as Grayson rubs his limp, softening cock against his thigh before suddenly flipping Damian over onto his stomach. 

Damian can’t hold back his sob as his aching cunt rubs against the cool, sticky sheets, grinding down against them even as it hurts to try and get some relief. But then Grayson grabs his hips and hoists them up so he can get Damian on his hands and knees. 

Damian startles when he feels Grayson’s tongue on his thigh, no doubt lapping up the come that has leaked out of his cunt. He can hear the wet sound of Grayson stroking his cock to full hardness, and his arms finally give out as he slumps into the mattress, hips still canting upwards as Grayson ruts against his sore cunt before snapping his hips forward and fucking into him in one smooth thrust. 

Damian forces himself to keep his breathing calm and steady as Grayson drills his cock into him, grinding against the spot that makes Damian see stars. But then Grayson grabs his arms and forces them behind his back, bending them so that Damian’s hands are curled around his opposite elbows, and just  _pulls_ him back onto his cock like a rag doll as he thrusts forward, making Damian wail. 

Damian rubs his wet face into the pillows, smearing tears and Grayson’s drying come and the saliva gathering at the corner of his mouth all over them as he just lies there and lets himself be used by Grayson like a toy, or perhaps just a convenient hole. 

He sobs as he’s yanked back onto another hard thrust, shoulders shaking as he weeps at the filthy, wet sounds of Grayson fucking him, ears burning. Grayson’s sucking marks into the back of his neck and along his shoulders, nosing at the length of his spine as his hips smack against Damian’s ass with each thrust. 

Damian whines helplessly as Grayson groans into his ear, breathless and strained. “Baby, love you, you’re so fucking  _good_ , you’d let me do —  _fuck_ , you’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?” He says, and then Damian’s gasping in surprise as Grayson’s fingers tighten on his arms as his come spills into Damian once more. 

Grayson hushes Damian, nuzzling his neck as he lets go of Damian’s arms and lets them flop by his sides, wrapping his own arm around Damian’s waist to lift him up slightly and turns them both onto their sides, his softening cock still inside Damian as he’s pressed back against Grayson’s chest. 

One of his hands is splayed over Damian’s stomach, bloated and a little rounded from his come and the bulge of Grayson’s cock still deep inside his cunt, deep enough for it to hurt when he shifts slightly. The other hand is stroking over his side, smoothing over his skin to fall between his legs and cup over Damian’s abused cunt, sending a pain so _intense_ shooting through him that he sees white. 

He doesn’t realise that he’s started to cry again until Grayson makes a concerned sound and kisses the corner of the eye that he can reach from this position, lapping up the tears that have already fallen down Damian’s cheeks to drip at his chin. 

“You okay, beautiful?” Grayson asks as he finally moves his hand away and cradles Damian to his chest instead, kissing his hair. Damian doesn’t say anything, just whines because he can’t get his mouth to move for long enough to form any words or make a coherent sentence. 

Grayson chuckles, and Damian hates the way it automatically makes heat gather in his cheeks and low in his belly. “Well, I’ve got you to myself for a whole _week_ , and I don’t think I’ll be letting you out of this bed if I can help it. So you’d better be ready for some more fun.”

Damian whimpers at the thought, screwing his eyes shut as he counts down in his mind how long he has until he can return to the manor, where no one will attack him while he sleeps. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
